1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to self-powered electric carts and in particular to an electrically powered push-type collapsible tricycle cart having dual independent motor drive.
Electrically powered vehicles are quite popular on golf courses. However, vehicles large enough for transporting passengers are generally expensive and therefore beyond the means of the average golfer to purchase or to transport to and from the golf course. On the other hand, light pull- or push-type golf carts are known for caddying golf bags alone. Such non-powered carts are quite popular, especially if collapsible. However, a non-powered cart becomes a major burden to drag or push around the golf course.
As a compromise, powdered golf bag carrying carts have been proposed. However, such powered carts have not met with success for various reasons. A number of such problems, prior proposed solutions and shortcomings of these solutions are illustrated by the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of a powered golf club carrying cart is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,758 to Cropp, wherein a pair of d.c. motors is series connected to a large bank of rather heavy multi-celled batteries. Such a device is costly, excessively heavy, bulky, unsightly and not easily stored or transported and therefore not readily accepted by the average golfer. A relatively light, collapsible golf cart is therefore needed.
Two-wheeled carts are often found to be unsuited to power drive. Such carts with the power source (the battery) located along the main column may be easily upset if tipped too far. Prior three-wheeled arrangements, such as suggested in the Cropp patent may provide stability, but known arrangements are not suited to collapsible carts, where compact storability is a prerequisite.
The battery power sources for golf carts contain corrosive battery acid which, if accidently leaked or spilled, can cause considerable damage. Yet, practical batteries must be vented in order to prevent the equally dangerous build up of gases. Golf cart power packs also can be accidently tipped during transportation or storage. Thus, there exists a need to provide a vented battery which includes means for containing battery acid against spillage as might be caused by accidental tipping.